A Brother's Requiem
by Rezzo14
Summary: Kailinas fights for his life against his brother. Wondering how did it all come to this, when did they become enemies? Was this... was this the end?


**A Brother's Requiem**

'The wind feels nice,' was the first thought to run through his head as he fell through the air. Limp and relaxed, eyes closed as he let the gentle caress of the breeze carry him down. He could hear the clang of blades, smell the stench of fel magic, it all seemed to fade and dull the further he fell. He felt at peace with everything around him, even if it was only momentary.

His descent started to slow, the strength of the wind easing around him as he levitated down gently towards the ground, feet touching the black soil, finally opening his eyes and inspecting the dark, barren landscape around him. Rivers of fel fire ran freely through the twisted hills of Azsuna, tainting all it touched. The once verdant lands were blackened and desecrated with evil magics, scoured and changed beyond recognition. Turning to inspect the tower he had just fallen from, it was tall and imposing and made of obsidian stone. It twisted in sharp, jagged spires against the Azsuna skyline, standing as an ominous beacon in these corrupted lands.

"Kailinas!" The Priest's ears perked at his name being called, the silver haired elf turned, looking across a small cropping of rocks toward his brother. The other was clad in a black tunic, filigreed with crimson thread, the cut revealing a large portion of his upper chest. His arms were bare, only decorated at the wrist with black cuffs and crimson gloves. His pants were tailored to fit his legs, and made entirely of black mageweave, tall black and crimson boots buckled under the knee. His face was eerily similar, pale and smeared with ash and grime. "I have waited far too long for this brother, today you will pay for your sins." His voice was harsh, dripping with the deadliest of poisons.

"Valnair enough! This does not have to be like this, let me help you! Please!" Kail could feel his heart thundering in his chest, throbbing steadily inside. "You are my brother! I do not want it to end like this, please!"

"You should have thought of that before you abandoned us! You left us for the Alliance, abandoning Father, Mother, me!" Valnair howled at him, rage painting his tone, his fury only intensified by the wild look in his fel green eyes. The Warlock stalked towards him, the skittering of claws on gravel sounding from behind larger stones, the creatures behind them hidden to the Priest.

"I never abandoned you! I had a duty! A loyalty!" Kailinas cried back, his voice urging reason, trying desperately to get through to his brother.

"You left us. You left us all to die while on your grand mission to serve and protect. Now it has led to your doom, now you are here with me, and you will not be walking away." Valnair's voice was softened, trembling with barely contained rage. Kailinas' heart broke, his face falling as his mind wondered how he could make it better, how he could bring back his brother. The brother who loved him, the one he missed, it almost seemed like a distant dream now.

-x-

_ "Come on Valnair! We gots to hurry!" _

_ "It's 'we have to hurry' Kail, Mother will be displeased if you keep speaking like a human." Kailinas stuck his tongue out at his brother, the sound of the river running nearby. The sun shone brightly through the golden foliage of Eversong Forest as the two brothers ran over rocks, grass and plants. The lush golden land gave way to the wide river coursing through the forest and hills. Frogs croaked and leapt away from the two boys who came charging from the tree line. _

_ "There they are! If we catch a few we can put them in Momma's bed!" Kail laughed boisterously as Valnair smiled fondly, if with a bit of hesitance.. _

_ "Kail you said we would release them when we were done." Valnair chided, quietly, slowing as they reached the river, where Kail leapt straight into the water, trying to grab a frog with his hand. _

_ "That was before I changed my mind, and she took your book away, it's just a little joke Val."_

"_I deserved it, bed time was eight and I was up later than that." Valnair reasoned, but cupped his hands together, a frog leaping into his grasp, succeeding where his brother had failed. _

"_How do you do that?" Kail asked as he walked over, soaking wet, his nice clothes and golden hair mussed and messy. The elf reached out, petting the frog in his brother's hand, captivated by the small green creature. _

"_I didn't jump into their home and stomp around like a Troll." Valnair teased, the two blond boys taking a moment to appreciate the frog before Val spoke up again. "Where's the basket?"_

"_I thought you had it?"_

"_That was your job Kail, how are we supposed to take all these frogs home now?" Kail tapped his chin, thinking hard on the topic, soon laughter rang through the air as the frog was released back into the water._

-x-

"Die!" Kailinas was shaken from his thoughts, his sapphire eyes widening as a felhound leapt from behind a large boulder. The twisted creature appeared sewn together, the darkened, burnt flesh twisting wickedly into its form. Its skin was pulled back from its skull, only bone showing with thick, black tendrils growing from the back of its head like a mane.

'_Light, protect me please, come to my aid.' _The Priest lifted his hand, calling upon the Light, in a silent prayer. Immediately a stream of silver-blue holy fire erupted from his palm, wrapping around the demon in a fiery blaze, the corpse falling at his feet with barely a whimper. Before he could think another identical felhound had caught him across the back. Three claws dug through cloth, skin and muscle, Kail crying out from the pain. He whirled around to retaliate, throwing an orb of Light at the retreating felhound, only to miss as it ducked behind a rock.

'_Light please, allow me more of your grace, let me free these creatures from their curse!' _Summoning more of his power he threw a larger orb of light, the magic plowing right through the stone and rubble to obliterate the demon behind it. His chest heaving from the effort, the Priest whirled around just in time to deflect a fiery bolt of magic. Imps had bounced out from among the rocks, cackling in glee as they flung felfire ball after felfire ball towards the struggling elf. The three imps became unmoving as they threw fire at him. He gathered holy magic in his hands, the soothing Light forming into small spheres that he used to knock two from their perches on the rocks, leaving holes in their bodies from his orbs. The last imp however threw another bolt of fire, catching Kailinas in his chest, igniting the front of his tabard, burning the Silver Covenant sun, the layers under, and the very top of his chest.

His thoughts were momentarily distracted by the pain and before another bolt of fire could hit him, he dove out of the way. Rolling onto his knees and threw a final orb of light, catching the imp's head and taking it clean off.

"I said die!" Kailinas turned his head, a shadowy bolt of energy barreling towards him from Valnair.

'_Only you can keep me safe, Light shield from this darkness!' _Kailinas places his hands on the ground, raising them above his head in a wide arc summoning a dazzling shield of silver-blue light around himself, the dark magics dispersing against his barrier. Kail grit his teeth, letting the shield drop as panic filing his thoughts, he swiped his hands down, the glow returning and coalescing as a blade-like wave of light lashed from his hands, catching the Warlock across the thigh as he came charging towards him. The elf shrieked in anger, blood dripping down his black leggings as he continued to stalk towards Kail, a dangerous look in his eyes.

-x-

"_Kail you cannot leave! That is a stupid idea!" Kailinas rolled his eyes at his brother's insistent nagging._

"_Valnair there are dark magics brewing in Lordaeron, it is a bit unfair to sit here in the safety of my home while people are suffering don't you think?" Kailinas leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking across the moonlit forest of Quel'Thalas. Wondering how long he'd be gone, what would change while he was in human lands? Would Valnair and Satheran adopt like they wanted to?_

"_We are still recovering from the Second War Kail! You cannot leave now, your people need you, your family needs you! The humans do not care for us or our people! They would as soon leave you for dead before giving you any aid!" _

_ "What are you talking about? If not for the aid of the human kingdoms who knows what position Quel'Thalas would be in? What if they had found a way past Ban'dinoriel? Our people owe a debt to the humans, one many of our kind is unwilling to pay, but I am." Kailinas snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he finally turned to his brother, his brother fretting with worry._

_ "What if something happens here then? Where would you be? You would be gallivanting in the human lands as if on some adventure. Wake up Kailinas! You have responsibilities here to your people!" _

_ Kail's nostrils flared at the insult. "What I do is not gallivanting, what I do is a gift from the Light, I sacrifice for the good of Azeroth, I give to the good in the world. I have dedicated my life to caring for those in need, and right now the humans require aid. We are finished with this Valnair, nothing will come to Quel'Thalas." Kail's voice carried a tone of finality, he held his head high as he walked back into the house, leaving Valnair fuming behind him._

-x-

_'Light!' _Kail raised his hand, catching a shadow bolt in his hand, protected by the power of the Light as he threw it aside. Returning the favor fire burst from Kail's hand, the silver-blue flames dancing across the scorched and cracked ground. Valnair released a frenzied shriek of anger as he swung his hand in a wide arc in front of him, fiery black magic dispersing Kail's flames.

_'Please allow me the power to incapacitate him.' _Wasting no time, Kailinas summoned and threw another crescent like blade of Light at Valnair, catching him across the chest, forcing the other to stumble back.

"Enough Valnair! Please! We do not have to continue this!" The adrenaline rushing through Kail's body kept him from noticing the pain in his battered form. The Priest watched his brother with a close, piercing gaze, whom of which stood on shaky legs. Meeting Kail's gaze, his fiery eyes were filled with nothing but fierce, intense hatred.

"I will avenge our family! I will make you suffer for the pain we felt! You have no idea what happened, I killed them Kail! They turned, after protecting me they rose back and came after me, there was no light in their eyes, no recognition as they came at me. I had to put them down like wild animals! What a sad day for the Highsun family!" Valnair roared, crazed and furious. "That ends today! We will have retribution! We will be vindicated!"

Valnair raised both hands, his fingers curled inwards to resemble claws as shadowfire exploded from them in a wide, continuous stream of darkness. The Priest barely had time to raise his own hands, '_Light please aid me!' _Holy flames fanned from palms, meeting the shadowfire in the distance between them.

Flames crashed in wide arcs as the two powers contended, clashing so violently that flames spat out in every direction, scorching the two elves. An unforgettable stench of seared armor, hair and skin filled the air. Kail watched Val's arms and chest burned in tandem with his own hands and skin, his chin and neck catching stray licks of fire. _'Light, please be merciful to him!'_ His own chin and neck had caught a stray lick of flame as well. Valnair took a step forward, the dark magics he wielded becoming overbearing as Kail was forced to his knees.

"Stop! Valnair!" Kail begged, hissing in anguish as fire licked his fingers. His left hand dropped, causing his magic further dwindle as Val's started to quickly overpower him. Kail looked around sharply for anything to save him, he swiftly found his salvation in the form of a small, sharp rock. With his now free, reddened hand he threw the rock through the flame. Catching Valnair in his right eye, the warlock moved out of reflex to cover his bleeding eye, all his magic ceasing.

_'Restrain him! Please!' _With no time to spare the Priest stood, raising his left hand to the air, clenching his once open hands into fists, chains shooting from the ground, wrapping around the Warlock in the holy restraints. He screamed, howled and cursed like a savage animal, snarling and baring his teeth to the Priest.

"When I break these chains, I am going to break your neck! I'll break your fucking neck you traitor! You will suffer a thousand deaths! I will bathe in your blood and watch the light leave your eyes! Only you will not come back! Not unless I will it!" Kail's heart continued to shatter as he clenched his fists tight, Valnair's shadowy magic flaring dangerously from his form, beating against the chains, testing their strength.

"When I am done with you I will go after that mage of yours! I will make him suffer like Satheran, and when I am done and he is begging for death I will give it to him. The same way I finished off my husband once he came back! I ripped his heart out of his chest!" Kail's blood turned to ice, his eyes hardening.

"You will not touch Raphah!"

"You won't stop me! I will have his head on my wall, I'll flay him and make him eat his own skin!"

"Silence!"

"I will kill him! I will make him scream for as long as I can! His death will be worse than yours!"

'_Burn him! Burn him now!' _Kailinas snapped, raising his other hand towards the sky he summoned a pool of holy energy above Valnair, fire shooting out from it and upon Valnair's head. Sparks and fire flew as Val's magic struggled to defend against the holy fire, the flames strong and unrelenting. The dark energies surrounding and protecting Valnair started to dwindle and the short, crimson hair on the top of Val's head started to singe.

"No!" Valnair screamed in absolute agony as his magics failed him, holy fire surrounding his form and burning hair, clothes and flesh to a crisp. Kail watched, his mind blissfully blank as his brother screamed in agony. His pain echoed far into the distance as fire licked his form, searing the Warlock, burning him beyond recognition.

It was in moments like this Kail felt time slow, Val's death wails seemed to surround around him for eternity. His mind processing nothing, only listening, as finally his brother stopped screaming, the holy fires dying. Kail dispelled all his magic, Valnair dropping to the ground, his form blackened and charred. Kail stared blankly, moving slowly on weak legs, taking steps towards his brother. Everything muted, the battle above him, the wind blowing through the crag, everything seemed so very far away as he neared his brother.

Glowing green eyes stared upwards, still alive, still burning with an insidious hatred as Kail neared him. He didn't say anything as his eyes flicked to Kail, staring at him.

"L-Let me heal you." Kail said, his voice hollow and broken.

"No." Valnair croaked, "I am tired Kail. Very, very tired." His voice sounding rough from fire, his tone pensive and forlorn. His eyes flicked away, staring straight ahead, into the darkened sky as Kail neared the other, dropping to his knees before his brother. He tugged the burnt man into his lap, laying Valnair's shoulders across his lap, head resting on his stomach.

Kail opened his mouth, beginning to speak. "No. I do not want it Kail." Kail's mouth shut with an audible snap. His magic beckoned to him, the temptation of ignoring his brother strong, but… even he knew better. No amount of healing would fix his brother, physically or mentally. "Do you think I will see them again? Or will I suffer for eternity?"

Kail blinked at the question, staring at his brother, tears trailing down his red cheeks, the pale skin flushed from burns and exertion. Ash gave way to the wet tracks that fell down his face, towards his neck. "I do not know Val." Kail's broken voice replied, sorrow heavy on his tone.

"Stop crying for me Kail. I do not want your tears." Val commanded, his brother hanging over him as the Priest stared into hardened emerald eyes.

'_Light, help him, ease his passage to the next life.' _Unable to do nothing Kail let his magic fly free, instead of healing though, they dulled every nerve in Val's body. The other visibly relaxed, a peaceful sigh sounding from the man. "That is much better."

Kail bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep a sob at bay as he continued to channel magic into his brother, soothing the pain of death.

"I hate you. I wish you never left us, I hope you suffer for your actions." Valnair's voice cut through the daze in Kail's head, intensifying the pain in his heart. "I may not have my vengeance, but one day Kail you will die, and it matters not what life we live, this or the next, I will never welcome you." Valnair stared upwards at Kail, his eyes hard and unforgiving. "I will never forgive you."

Kail shuddered with exhaustion, his body and soul aching from the pain caused by his brother. Valnair looked away from Kail, peering once more up at the sky, as though seeing something that Kailinas wasn't privy to.

"I wonder if Sath knew this would happen, I wonder if he will forgive me for what I had to do to him." Valnair mused, more to himself than to Kail. "I miss him, I still love him." Kailinas nodded his head, listening to his brother's final words, the elf's voice growing weaker and slurring as he neared death's door. A memory flittering through Kail's mind, taking him back to a better time.

-x-

_Soft, golden leaves fell from the sky over the altar. Valnair stood beside it, wearing an emerald robe decorated with gold filigree, which made him appear positively breathtaking. Before him was a proud elf, donned in formal, antique High Elven armor. In a single, fluid motion Satheran dipped Valnair low, pressing his lips against his newly-wed husband's lips._

_ Valnair and Satheran pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment longer before Val turned his head to look at Kail, happiness radiating in his eyes. Both his brother and his best man, Kail extended a hand out, taking Val's and giving it a comforting squeeze, the gesture returned._

_ "Thank you." Valnair whispered reverently, his voice brimming with joy, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Thank you Kail." Kailinas smiled and bowed his head, letting go of Val's hand as the newlyweds turned to face the crowd. _

_ The two men descended the steps and down the aisle together, flowers were thrown into the air, followed quickly by magical sparks from the magically attuned in the crowd. Cheers followed very step, filling the forest with joy. Andelion and Tamera both wiped tears from their eyes as they passed, standing and clapping with the rest of the crowd. Kailinas followed behind the two, a warm smile across his face. He had two brothers now, and he couldn't be happier for either of them._

-x-

The emerald glow in Valnair's eyes dulled, leaving only blank, brown irises. Kailinas, stopped channeling magic into his brother slowly, the power dwindling and dying as he shook his brother.

"Val?" His voice sounded small, soft and broken. He shook his brother's shoulders, trying to get the other to respond. When he didn't the Priest sat in shock, his brother draped over his lap. Kailinas started to tremble, his body feeling the weight of everything crashing upon him all at once.

A sorrowful wail clawed up from Kail's throat as he hunched over his brother, sobbing into his chest, with only the sounds of battle were left to comfort him.


End file.
